


The Blue Blur - Sonic

by BlueBlur42



Series: Please give me a good title for this series. [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Family, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, rated T for strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBlur42/pseuds/BlueBlur42
Summary: Your name is Sonic Sega, and today (June 23rd, 2020) was your 15th birthday. The party was a blast, and the cake was delicious, but it's now nighttime, and you and a few of your closest friends have decided to do what all teenagers do on their birthdays.Search the woods for a magical force that's been strangely affecting your city.Let me weave you a tale of high school romances, and also probably some other stuff, starting, with this fic, told from the perspective of our favorite speedy blue hedgehog, Sonic (now with added last name).
Relationships: Amy Rose & Cream the Rabbit, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat & Marine the Raccoon & Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Charmy Bee & Espio the Chameleon & Vector the Crocodile, E-123 Omega & Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shadow the Hedgehog & Original Character(s)
Series: Please give me a good title for this series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992598
Kudos: 2





	The Blue Blur - Sonic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, right off the top, I'd like to just apologize for the poor quality of this fic, It's my first one and I'm still gettin' a feel for things, y'know?

Your name is Sonic Sega, and today (June 23rd, 2020) was your 15th birthday. The party was a blast, and the cake was delicious, but it's now nighttime, and you and a few of your closest friends have decided to do what all teenagers do on their birthdays.

Search the woods for a magical force that's been strangely affecting your city.

But first, maybe a little backstory should be given.

Your name is Sonic Sega, and you live in the capital of the U.F., Central City. You and your father have an apartment towards the northern side of the city, and it's very nice, it's not sad. During the school years, you go to Central High, the best high school in the city (which isn't exactly saying much), but it's currently summertime, in case you couldn't tell by the top line. You've lived in Central City for a year or two now, and you expect you'll probably be moving again soon, due to your dad's constant picking up and putting down of jobs. It's really very unfortunate that nobody will hire him for more than a year, even if his experiments do get a little funky. By the way, I feel it should be mentioned, he's not your _birth_ father, who died many years ago, back when you were just a hoglet, but Robotnik still tries his best to raise you on his own, and you love him for it.

Anyway, back to Central City, you know, the place where you live. More specifically, let's get to it's people, who are probably it's best feature (y'know, most of 'em). Though you've only lived here for a couple years, you've already struck up a few good friendships that you'll treasure in your heart for years to come. A few great examples would be: Tails, a young orange fox who is surprisingly intelligent for his age, also he can fly; Knuckles, a strong red echidna who enjoys punching things immensely; And Shadow, who is a big mystery, even to himself. You would give better, more detailed descriptions, but you're not very good at that.

Anyway, you and the bois heard tell of some weird light in the forest bordering the north side of town, and that when they saw it their electronic devices would start acting wonky, which seemed interesting enough to pass the time with, so at about 22:30 you met up at the weird, abandoned, basement thing on the outskirts of the city (your meetup spot), and discussed this force. Afterwards, you decided that it would be best if you split up to look for this thing, and started searching, you, close to the center, and the others at other sections that you've forgotten already.

The time is now 01:00, and you've been searching for about an hour, when you notice a noise behind you, a rustling through bushes and a breaking of twigs.

You quickly whip around to realize that, you're not alone in these woods, and you reach this conclusion because you see a dark, hulking figure loom over you, and it almost looks like a bear, but it's _frickin' huge_.

"Holy shit."

It roars, possibly upset by your use of profanity, and begins to charge you. You, in a moment of quick thinking, rush towards it and between it's legs, and keep on runnin', and thus begins the chase.

Well, you say 'chase', it's really more of a light jog away from danger for you, what with how fast you are, which is a lot.

You, still running, take out your portable radio communication device (much quicker than waiting for people to pick up the phone), and quickly tell your friends on the channel "Hey guys, uh, bad news, I haven't found the energy yet, badder news, I'm being chased by a-" you look behind you, you still can't make out any of the creature's details. "A bear, maybe? I dunno, but I do know that it doesn't like me! Not one bit!"

 _"What?"_ You hear Shadow's voice on the radio, _"What do you mean you don't know?_ _"_

"What I _mean,_ Faker, is that it's dark and I can't see very well and I would very much like some backu- oh shit!" You really need to watch where you're going, huh? If you had been, you surely wouldn't have failed to notice the very steep slope that you just began tumbling down, but as it is, you did fail to notice it, and that's why you began tumbling down it.

It doesn't take very long for you to reach the bottom of the slope, most likely due to your prior momentum, and begin groaning in pain.

Then, you hear someone trying to talk on the radio, but it's all weird and staticky, and you can't quite make out what they're saying, so you respond, "Sorry, what was that? I can't quite..." And the reason you trailed off, seems to be the same reason that you came here in the first place.

Because you're facing the center of the clearing you've tumbled into, and sure enough, a glowing, purple light is shining inside of a tall, stone archway, about 10' high and 5' wide, and lit up brighter than the moon.

And then it isn't anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> OoOoOoH, I wonder what'll happen next? Again, sorry that it's so bad, and also so short of chapter length, it might not get better, but it'll definitely have longer chapters eventually. And if you want it to get better, please leave a comment telling me how I may make it better.


End file.
